


Downpour

by Yun_1991



Series: It's a Rainy Night (So Sit Next to Me) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this before my classes, M/M, Non AU - Idols, Non-Linear Narrative, Prequel, Time Skips, Told in Minghao's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: A rainy night is what inspired Minghao to write Night and Rain.A rainy night is what also reminds him of when he saw Junhui's heart break for the first time.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> To better understand the context, I highly recommend you check out the previous work, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423669)

“It’s okay to cry, you know.”

 

So Junhui does. He throws himself into Mingming’s arms, lithe body racking as he tries his best to suppress his sobs. He’s unsuccessful. It’s already enough for the entire Seventeen dorm to be losing yet another member (Minghao wouldn’t know too well, he just got here), they can’t imagine what Jun is going through right now.

 

Mingming rubs the taller boy’s back comfortingly, whispering some things in Mandarin so low that only he and Junhui can hear. Junhui shakes his head, voice so hoarse it sounds like he just went through a tantrum for an entire day and he’s on the verge of losing it the next morning. At the doorway, Minghao clenches his fists.

 

It takes all his will to not drag Mingming out in the dead of night, where the relentless rain will drench their clothes three shades darker. Mingming meets his eyes and they maintain eye contact for a brief moment. He mouths something to him.

 

Minghao isn’t good at reading lips. He leaves them alone.

 

__________

 

 

Minghao arrives to Korea wide eyed and not knowing what to expect. And not knowing what to expect is why it delights him that there are two fellow Chinese trainees when he steps into the PLEDIS headquarters.

 

He’s a shy boy who doesn’t speak up much, but the other Seventeen trainees gladly welcome him with open arms. Even though his Korean is on par with an elementary school student’s at best, that doesn’t stop the other boys from dragging their latest addition into their antics.

 

Yet behind all that energy, Minghao senses there’s something missing. It seems like they’re all very tired and they have been for a long time. He can’t put his finger on it, but Minghao is positive that nonstop training isn’t the reason for such deep eye bags and a lack of morale in his fellow trainees.

 

He doesn’t want to ask his new friends what’s the matter. It seems like such a touchy subject nobody wants to address. Luckily for Minghao, he knows Pledis is famous for having signed a contract with Park Jang Mi, a famous YouTuber turned idol whose fluent in Korean, English, and Mandarin. One day he cautiously opens the practice room door where he knows she’s always in (because the practice room at the very end of the hall is unofficially hers) to ask her more about Seventeen.

 

“Pardon me for interrupting,” Minghao says in Mandarin. “But can you spare me a moment to talk, Jie?”

 

“It’s no problem,” she replies in the same language. “What do you need, Xiao Hao?”

 

“Will there be more people joining Seventeen?”

 

“Haven’t you heard the higher ups talking? No more people will be joining Seventeen.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“They’re going bankrupt.”

 

“Oh my god, what’s going to happen to us?”

 

Jang Mi shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t have to worry too much. I have my YouTube channel still. And I can find a new company to support me while my other two unit members continue without me. As for everyone else? Not sure. Let’s hope NU’EST comes out with a song that will blow everyone away and keep the company afloat for now. Pledis has never been good with management.”

 

(Minghao hears her scoff underneath her breath, “But what company _is_ actually good at managing their idols properly?” The younger boy has to agree with her on that.)

 

“That doesn’t explain why there’s 14 of us…”

 

“You were supposed to be the 17th member. But three people already left by the time you came here.”

 

“No wonder everyone looks so…”

 

“Unmotivated?”

 

Minghao nods. “I really hope Pledis can turn itself around.”

 

“You and me both, kid. By the way, the next time you see, speak to me in Korean. You can’t keep relying on Junhui to speak for you.”

 

“I’m trying, Jie. It’s hard.”

 

“Don’t give me that crappy excuse, brat. I’ve heard you speak before and you’re not bad. I’m all for you getting help from Junhui but you need to learn how to speak Korean on your own too.”

 

“Junhui only pays attention to me when it looks like I don’t know what I’m doing…” Minghao mutters under his breath.

 

“Was that jealousy I heard, Xu Minghao?”

 

“No!”

 

“Oh for the love of — Our little Hao has a crush!”

 

“But he doesn’t like me like that. He only sees me as a didi.”

 

“Yeah, I know. He and Mingming have been pining over each other since forever.”

 

“Whose side are you on?”

 

“The one who has the balls to ask out Junhui di.”

 

Minghao groans. “I’m never asking you for advice in the future, Jie.”

 

“Let me know when you confess, Haohao!”

 

__________

 

 

Junhui doesn’t say a word the morning after Mingming leaves. He retreats to his room when he’s not practicing or eating his meals.

 

Minghao sits next to him and does his best to comfort the elder. He always asks if he’s feeling better, brings Jun his meals when he doesn’t feel like joining the others at the table, taking care of him even when he drives him away. It’s frustrating to Minghao but he doesn’t make a fuss about it. Junhui has a right to feel what he’s feeling right now.

 

It’s one cold day in December when the pain gets really bad that Junhui doesn’t have enough bite in his words to tell Minghao to stay away from him. Junhui clings to Minghao like a scared puppy as the younger rubs comforting circles on the elder’s hips.

 

“I’m sorry,” Minghao whispers.

 

It finally clicks into Minghao’s head that those were Mingming’s last words to him.

 

__________

 

 

It’s a rainy night when Minghao starts to write lyrics inside a practice room.

 

_I won't admit defeat_

_I don't know_

_Reality has never_

 

“Haohao?”

 

Minghao looks up at the culprit who used the affectionate nickname to get his attention and plants a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Junhui flushes a pretty shade of pink and turns away shyly. Minghao croons at his lover’s reaction and brings him in his arms. It’s always been funny to Minghao that despite Junhui being taller, he enjoys being the little spoon more than the big spoon. Not that Minghao minds.

 

“Are you writing lyrics?” Junhui asks.

 

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s good though. I’m not confident in translating this to Korean.”

 

Junhui skims over the lyrics silently. “It’s pretty. Maybe the company will let you release it in Mandarin.”

 

Minghao makes a noncommittal noise. “If they want me to release, then I will.”

 

“They should~ Maybe Jihoon-ah can help you write it!”

 

The younger Chinese boy smiles at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

 

“Make sure you credit me when it gets released!”

 

The grin on Minghao’s face grows larger, albeit it doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “You’re silly, baobei.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“That I do.”

 

“You’re still treating me out to chicken tonight, right? The rain’s supposed to clear out soon.”

 

“I will. I’ll order take out if it doesn’t calm down by the time I finish writing this section.”

 

“Okay! Don’t work too hard, Haohao!”

 

Junhui pecks his boyfriend’s cheek and leaves promptly after. Minghao brings his pen back to his paper.

 

_I won’t admit defeat_

_I don’t know_

_Reality has never provided a forewarning_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was unbeta'd trash i'm so sorry omg


End file.
